Eternal Sonata Wiki:Did You Know archive
Below is an archive of past "Did You Know?" items featured on the homepage of ''Eternal Sonata'' Wiki: Did you know?... February 2013 - Best of: (Current) * That the battle theme used for the final boss fight is a remix of Chopin's "Revolutionary Etude"? *That the boss Tracer has a Special Attack that shares its name with one of Falsetto's - Willow Strike? *That the song "Heaven's Mirror" was presented in Japanese in the original Japanese version, but was changed to an Italian operetta for the international releases? *That the Hanon Hills were named after a real-life piano pedagogue, rather than a musical term? *That in the PS3 version of Eternal Sonata, Serenade has the highest speed stat of any character, and her exclusive armor Noble White increases it by a further 20%? December 2012 - January 2013: * That Captain Dolce only speaks out loud in battles and her voice actress is uncredited? * That while it's always snowy in Baroque City, the city has seasons of greater and lesser snow? * That at Party Level 6 it is possible to build enough Echoes within a Harmony Chain sequence to immediately begin another Harmony Chain? * That while Party Level increases decrease the amount of available Tactical Time, there are certain armors and accessories that can grant it? * That Frédéric François Chopin's "Nocturne" is the tune played on the keyboard in the Xylophone Tower of the Shining Keys? November 2012: * That the voice of Count Waltz in Etenrnal Sonata's Japanese version, Junko Minagawa, is female? * That the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata received IGN's Editor's Choice Award? * That the Trusty Bell ~Chopin no Yume~ Drama CD includes musical themes that were only used in the game's PlayStation 3 version? * That Eternal Sonata includes multiple references to God, as well as featuring an alternate god called EZI and mentions of tribal gods? * That Tuba is the only human boss that possesses a healing move? October 2012: * That a number of wallpapers and an XMB theme based on Eternal Sonata are downloadable on the PlayStation Network? * That in music the term "bass" has two meanings, hence the presence of two Basses in Eternal Sonata - a pirate and a member of Andantino? * That the battle theme used for the final boss fight is a remix of Chopin's "Revolutionary Etude"? * That the official U.S. website for Eternal Sonata remains online, though certain features are no longer functional? * That each of the scenes shown upon defeating a boss in the Double Reed Tower of Sand were altered in the PlayStation 3 release of Eternal Sonata? September 2012 *That in the manga version of Eternal Sonata, Count Waltz transforms into Ruined Body instead of Legato? *That Captain Dolce and her lieutenants Guitar and Bass are fought more than any other human bosses in Eternal Sonata, but only one of these fights is mandatory? *That the same musical theme, "Rock and Burn You," is used when exploring the field in Sharp Mountains and Mt. Rock? *That the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata features an extra scene after the second fight with Tuba showing Allegretto reaching for Polka, but getting washed away? *That a playable demo for Eternal Sonata remains available on both Xbox Live and the PlayStation Network? August 2012: *That the boss Tracer has a Special Attack that shares its name with one of Falsetto's - Willow Strike? *That the French subtitle/text option was not available for the U.S. Xbox 360 release of Eternal Sonata, but added for the PlayStation 3 one? *That the woman who performs the song "Heaven's Mirror" is named Delfina Potocka? A student of Chopin, her inclusion is poetic license, as she was not present at the real Chopin's deathbed. *That the pharmacy in Ritardando offers a number of mineral powder based concoctions, such as "Mineral Powder Super Slim" and "Mineral Powder Muscle Drink," which can be examined as Allegretto or Beat for amusing comments? *That Eternal Sonata composer Motoi Sakuraba has also served as the regular composer for the [[w:c:aselia|''Tales series]]?'' July 2012: *That many bosses in the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata have lower HP than their XBox 360 counterparts, but correspondingly grant less EXP upon defeat? *That the song "Heaven's Mirror" was presented in Japanese in the original Japanese version, but was changed to an Italian operetta for the international releases? *That many descriptions of items and equipment reference mythology, including references that could be considered anachronisms, such as an Alice's Watch accessory that is described as a "pocket watch from a rabbit in Wonderland." *That Liam O'Brien, the English-language voice actor for Count Waltz recently provided the voice of another villain in a popular RPG franchise, Caius Ballad in Final Fantasy XIII-2? *That March's Special Attacks which cause Slow and Stop status are effective against the game's final boss? June 2012: *That EZI, a boss exclusive to the PlayStation 3 version, is the only boss that has different forms in light and darkness? *That the dangerous properties of mineral powder are caused by a substance called magitone? *That there are only two Saint's Mirror items in the game (an item that revives all characters at full HP) and in the PS3 version, the weight for this item was reduced from 10 to 2? *That the Hanon Hills were named after a real-life piano pedagogue, rather than a musical term? *That though no world map is ever presented in-game, there does exist an official world map, which was also used as a backdrop for a promotional wallpaper featuring Serenade? May 2012: *That the names of the pirate captain Dolce's Special Attacks change in the final battle against her and her lieutenants? *That in the English-language version of Eternal Sonata, March and Salsa share the voice actress? *That the battle theme "Unbalanced," used for the battle with Ruined Body (Waltz and Ruined Body in PS3) is reused for the battle with Annihilator, the final boss of Mysterious Unison? *That in the PS3 version of Eternal Sonata, Serenade has the highest speed stat of any character, and her exclusive armor Noble White increases it by a further 20%? *Other than certain of Crescendo's shields, accessories are never found at shops, and with the exception of these and those involved within the trading quest, only a single one of each may be obtained in each playthrough? April 2012 and earlier: *That Eternal Sonata's original Japanese title is Trusty Bell: Chopin's Dream? *That the game's text was proofread by the Frederick Chopin Society in Warsaw? The localization team wished the story to be as historically accurate as possible, without losing the original message of the script. *Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade are only playable in the Playstation 3 port? *Certain points of the game feature actual pieces composed by Chopin himself?